Mayhem in the Castle
by Lady Darkshine
Summary: ***FINNISHED, but changed a bit!***People screaming, havoc reeking, blasts of light everywhere. The common room's gone in a puff of green light, then soon the whole of Hogwarts... someone comes back from the dead...
1. Revenge

_Chapter 1: Evacuation___

Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking down the unusually deserted corridors to the Great Hall for their lunch with the rest of the students. They had just come back from Divination with Professor Trelawney. She had predicted Harry would be killed by a heard of rampaging Hinkypunks for his death this year. This didn't have the impact she hoped. It took several minutes for everyone to stop laughing, and Harry was scowling at her for the rest of the lesson. 

Hermione thought Harry would never recover as he had changed his mouse he was supposed to turn into a pincushion into a pickle that was a strange blue colour. Ron hadn't done any better. His mouse just scurried around the table avoiding his wand.

            "Hinkypunks" exclaimed Harry, "I'm seriously thinking about quitting Divination if she keeps this up."

            Comprehension suddenly dawned over Hermione's face.

            "You can't quit Divination!" she exclaimed, "It's so important for the next years!"

            "Haven't you seen what that old bag was saying about Harry?" argued Ron, "Stampeding Hinkeypunks! Honestly!"

            "But- you _don't_ understand…" snapped Hermione, stopping, and pointing a shaking finger in Ron's direction.

            "Shut up, you two!" shouted Harry, angrily, "Can't you get through one day without arguing? Sorry I even said anything!"

            Hermione and Ron looked at each other, confused, as Harry continued to walk past them. Ron scrambled after him.

            "What's up with you today?" he asked Harry. Hermione caught up to them, and walked along side Harry. He was taking long strides in his anger, and she almost had to jog to keep up. Harry then let out a strangled yell, stopped abruptly, and clapped a hand to his head. Hermione knew this was no ordinary behaviour for him.

            "H-Harry! What's wrong?" Hermione asked, prying Harry's hands away from his forehead, and he gave out another yell, as if in pain.

            "It's my scar," Harry gasped, hands still clapped firmly over his forehead, "It's been hurting ever since morning, but not as much as this."

            Hermione gasped in horror, and Ron fell back.

            "Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Hermione asked, astonished. Harry shook his head, running a finger over his scar.

            "I told Dumbledore already yesterday. He doesn't think it's a big deal," he said. Ron gapped open mouthed at him.

            "B-but- you-know-who! H-he can't be here o-or near you, can he?" he said, voice trembling in panic. Harry didn't answer. He continued to walk down the charms corridor, without a back glance. They quickly made thier way down the strangely deserted corridors, running to keep up with Harry, who was still red in the face.

 But then, they saw Professor McGonagall screech to a halt in front of them from around the corner, a look of utter fright on her face. She looked around, and spotted them.

"You three! What are you doing here?" she asked, skidding to a halt in front of them.

"Um, going to our classes," answered Harry, raising his eyebrows at her. Her mouth fell open.

"What? Go to your common room at once!" she shrieked, pushing them back to the way they were coming from. Hermione, with difficulty, pushed herself away, and joined Harry, who was starring at McGonagall with disbelief fixed on his face.

"Professor, what's going on?" he asked her. She looked at the three of them, as if to debate the time she had left to tell them. She gave out an uneven sigh, cleared her thought, and said-"You-know-who is after you, Harry. He's in the castle somewhere. Peeves saw him in the trophy room."

Hermione was not surprised that Harry was the only one who didn't look as though they might scream, and run away in the opposite direction. She could tell he was thinking hard the way his temples throbbed.

"Where's Dumbledore?" he finally asked. McGonagall shrugged.

"He received an urgent letter from the ministry this morning. He had to leave for London at once," she answered. Now Hermione was frozen solid in fright. Voldemort was in the castle? Looking for Harry? And Dumbledore's not here!

"I bring you back to the common room," McGonagall said, pulling the three of them down the hall. But Harry wrenched free of her grip.

"We'll be fine, Professor, you can go" he mumbled. McGonagall starred at him for a moment, shrugged, and ran back up the corridor without a backwards glace. Ron was furious.

"What did you do that for?" he asked, clearly shaking from head to foot, "He's after you again, Harry! He's not fooling around, you know!"

"Ron, he's always been after me! I'm really sorry for not telling you and all, but Voldemort wont give up until he's murdered me!" he yelled back at him, making Ron look very small. Hermione clapped her hand over her mouth, and muffled a scream. Before she knew what was happening, Harry was tugging on her and Ron's robes to follow him to the common room.

They ran down the corridor, until Harry ran into two students who were very short. It was a little first year by the name of Colin Creevy, and his younger brother, Denis. 

"H-Harry!" they cried, lunging at Harry, and hugging his knees, "you-know-who's h-here s-somewhere!" With extreme difficulty, Harry freed himself from their grip.

"Come on, Colin. We're heading to the common room, too" he said, picking them up by the ruff on their robes. They flew down the corridor's, occasionally stopping to pick up Denis, you kept falling. Hermione was to horrified to notice where they were heading, and Ron just followed them, puffing and panting behind her. Harry wrenched open the nearest door, and revealed a pitch-dark room. Hermione finally realized this was the portrait of the fat lady, and the entrance to the Gryfindor Common room. But the fat lady wasn't inside the portrait. Instead, the canvas was slashed and burned. Beside her, Ron gave out a petrified scream, and now Hermione could see why. 

Only two bright, red eyes were fixed in the door, starring right at them. Hermione didn't know who this person was; she'd never seen someone with red eyes before. But judging by Harry's attempt to push all of them behind him, he knew exactly who it was.

"Voldemort," he said quietly. Hermione couldn't help but scream now. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Then those red eyes spoke, a cold, high-pitched voice that filled the corridor with a dense coldness.

"Harry Potter," it said, as Harry forced Hermione behind him, his eyes fixed in the blackness, "I've searched your common room for you. Cleansed it, you might say"

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" yelled Harry, fists clenched in sheer rage. Hermione had never seen Harry look so angry before.

"Me?" asked the unpleasant voice, "You cannot convict me of anything, Harry. You know you had no chance with me. I do want to kill you, of course."

Then it finally hit Hermione. She was hearing the voice of Lord Voldemort in her ears.

Ron had figured this out too, as Hermione looked around. He only made a few squeaks now and then. Then, the eyes moved, into the light. Hermione covered her mouth to muffle another petrified scream. The most horrible sight had met her eyes. Those eyes weren't floating in mid air- they belonged to someone.

Hermione was starring into the eyes of Lord Voldemort. He looked dreadful. His pale skin was stretched so tight across his face, you could see the outlines of his skull, and upon his face were merely two slits for a nose, and a very small sneering mouth. His robes of black where filthy and torn, and looked as though he hadn't used any others. He starred down at Harry with a sort of mad hunger in his red eyes.

"Harry Potter" he said. But then Harry let out a howl of pain. He doubled backwards, clutching his forehead in pain. Voldemort let out a high, cold laugh, and reached for his wand. Before Hermione could know what was happening, she found herself and the others being steered out by Harry, behind Voldemort, and into the room that he came from. He pushed Ron and Hermione into the room, and then the Creevys. 

A bright flash of red light enlightened the room, and Harry lunged to the ground, avoiding the curse completely. Harry retrieved his wand from inside his robes.

"GO TO THE COMMON ROOM! WRITE TO DUMBLEDORE!" he yelled, as more bursts of red and green light scattered around him, "DON'T COME BACK FOR ME! GO!"

With that, Harry had kicked the portrait shut, leaving him alone with Voldemort. Hermione stood there for a tense minute in the dark common room. It took her a while to notice Ron was pulling on her sleeve.

"Come on! Hurry!" he whined, voice shaking noticeably. Hermione scrambled to her feet, and gasped at what she saw. She was in what was left of the common room. It looked as though it had an explosion go off inside the room. The armchairs were burned to a pile of dust, and all the drapes were still burning on the walls. The floor was a crusty brown, making the room look deader. It was the most horrible sight that ever met Hermione's eyes.

"Y-you d-don't think…" started Colin, but hung his head sadly. Ron franticly dashed across the room.

"HEY! Anyone here?" he yelled, "GET OUT OF THE DORMS!"

Then, as if on command, the dormitory doors swung open, reviling the Gryfindor students, looking scared and pale. They slowly pilled out, shocked at what the common room was reduced to.

"You're not dead?" asked Dean, who bounded down the spiral staircase.

"No, but Harry might be," Ron answered. Then the Gryfindor's gasped in surprise.

"W-what?" shrieked Lavender, who just dropped out of a trance, "W-well… he can't be!"

"HE'S DUELING YOU-KNOW-WHO AGAIN OUTSIDE THE PORTRAIT!" Yelled Ron, face red in anger.

"You're kidding," said Seamus, "W-we've got to help him!"

Before he could lunge at the door, Ron seized him, and pulled him back.

"You can't," he said, "The fat lady's not there, and Harry locked us in so we wouldn't go looking for him. Do you honestly think you can take you-know-who in the first place?" 

"He didn't hurt anyone, did he?" asked Hermione, stepping forwards.

"Other than the common room… he couldn't find us." Answered Parvati. Hermione looked desperately around for a piece of parchment and a quill, but nothing was visible in the thick black dust covering everything.

"We need to write to Dumbledore," she said, voice trembling.

"McGonagall already wrote to him," said Fred "Did it a while ago."

After a while, everyone walked around the room, examining the damage. Hermione couldn't cope with the fact that Harry was out there alone. She sat against the wall, starring at the door, waiting. Ron was pacing around the room, making her more nervous then ever.

There was no sight of Harry or Dumbledore within an hour, but Professor McGonagall was there, and nearly fainted when she had heard the news. She had to support herself on the wall to get her breathing back. Hermione tried many times to open the portrait door, but Ron would stop her or she just couldn't do it. It was too hard to bear. _Something had to give_…

…~'*'~…

A/N: I re-wrote this a bit so it doesn't sound so stupid at the end. It sounds a whole lot better now.


	2. Waiting for nothing

After a while, it was twelve' o'clock, and some Gryfindor's were falling asleep, as nothing was happening. Ron, Hermione and Professor McGonagall stayed awake for as long as they could. They nearly lost hope, and left to there dorm's, but something held them back.

            Hermione had a sort of upset stomach that was half fear, and half terrible sadness. Ron felt this way also, judging by the way his face had turned a putrid green colour. She was sure Harry would be hurt badly, or even be dead. He had faced many experiences like this one, but none of them made Harry return unhurt. Just thinking about this made Hermione's head spin, and eyes water.

            Before her head could drift any further, there was a sudden loud banging at the door. Hermione froze, and the noise was getting louder with each heavy breath she drew. All of a sudden, there was a bright flash of orange light behind the door, and it flew across the room, releasing it from the hinges completely. It landed on the opposite wall with a sickening crunch, making the room explode with yet more dusty black smoke.

            Frozen with fear, Hermione saw one man situated in the frame. To her immense relief, it was Dumbledore. He calmly walked inside, and scanned the room with a look of displeasure on his face. He beamed at them when he noticed them stuffed in the corner of the room in fright.

            "Alright. Everyone one proceed to the Great hall," he announced, " You simply cannot sleep in a place like this."

            At that, all the Gryfindor's shakily left one by one out the portrait, and to the hall. Dumbledore indicated Ron and Hermione to stay.

            "Have you seen Harry?" Hermione asked at once, scrambling to her feet. Dumbledore merely looked up at the dormitory entrance, and to the remainings of the squashy armchairs.

            "He certainly ruined a good thousand years of professional decorating, hasn't he?" he said, smiling carelessly. Professor McGonagall took this very harshly.

            "Where's Potter, Albus? Did you find him?" she asked in a serious tone. He nodded, his eyes twinkling down on them all.

            "I do believe your answer lies in the infirmary," he answered, as if it was an easy task. Ron and Hermione looked at each other in shock. 

            "And I do believe he was disgusted with the filth he had brought back with him," Dumbledore continued, "I believe Sirius will be fond of Harry for catching Peter Peddigrew for him."

            Ron and Hermione looked at each other, amazed. Ron looked as though he was told to live in the forbidden forest.

            "In the mean time, I do believe Harry has given his life to another" Dumbledore continued. Hermione gasped, and when he noticed the fear etched across her face, he chuckled merrily.

            "No, no, Miss. Granger. I think you have the wrong idea," he said, "Harry is indeed alive… but barely."

            Ron drew a shuddering gasp, and clutched his chest in horror.

            "Well? What happened to you-know-who?" asked McGonagall impatiently.

            "He must have disappeared. He has no remains on the grounds" Dumbledore answered, "I suppose Harry must have done something to make dispose of Voldemort, but Harry in unconscious, so we well have to wait."

            Hermione felt slightly dizzy, like her head couldn't contain her thoughts.

            "B-but what did you mean by Harry giving his life over?" asked Ron, desperately, "He's still alive"

            "I mean that Harry has indeed given his life to another," Dumbledore said simply, "You do remember Cedric Diggory, do you not?"

            Hermione starred in him in awe. Suddenly, the sound of footsteps came into the room. Everyone turned around. Hermione screamed, and fell back. A former student at Hogwarts had just set foot into their common room. He wasn't supposed to be there; he was murdered by Voldemort last year. But there he was, standing at the portrait of the fat lady. She was looking into the face of Cedric Diggory.

Ron let out a series of stutters, followed by the steady gasps of Professor McGonagall. Hermione watched in horror as the figure of Cedric looked around the remains of what was once the Gryfindor common room, and laid his eyes upon them. He frowned, and quickly made his way to them.

            "Wha- aren't you supposed to be dead?" asked Ron, through his fingers that were firmly clapped over his gapping mouth. Cedric starred at him.

            "Uh… yeah" he mumbled, shifting his weight uncomfortably on the ground, "I guess so"

            "I don't get it," gasped McGonagall, who was starring at Cedric with a sort of mad fright.

            "I do not know if I am the right one to tell Harry's friends," replied Dumbledore calmly, "All I can say is that earlier, Harry has made a very hurtful sacrifice for Mr. Diggory's former life he once had, and will have."

            Now Hermione starred at him, bewildered with curiosity.

            "Oh, and do not say a word to any students about Cedric. I imagine people would panic," Dumbledore finished. 

            With that, he turned on his heels, and strode out of the room with Professor McGonagall, leaving them with Cedric. Ron was still gapping at him with compete amazement. 

            "I suppose you're off to see Harry," Cedric mumbled, slowly making his way to the door, "Be easy on him, will you? You have no idea what he just did."

            With that, he was gone.

            "_That_ was disturbing," gasped Ron, his knees buckling below him. Hermione stood, transfixed on the door.

            "Remember, don't say anything about… Cedric," mumbled Hermione, before setting off to the door, "We have to find Harry. I'm so worried about him."

            They left the empty common room, and set off down the charms corridor, meeting nothing but darkness as they quickly ran passed the empty classrooms. Then Hermione saw the infirmary door open a bit, and the bright light was shinning through.

            "He's inside," said Ron nervously, as he wrenched open the door. Put Madam Pomfrey's furious face pooped out. 

            "You two!" she said madly, "This boy needs rest! There is _no_ point in meeting someone who is not even conscious!"

            Hermione could see the dozen hospital beds behind her, and only one was occupied. Harry's head was barely visible from the last bed in the corner of the room. She could see all the visible gashes and cuts all over his skin, and one of his arms and legs were completely covered in bloody bandages. Hermione felt her eyes cloud up with tears. His eyes were closed, and his chest was rising and falling rapidly. Hermione immediately thought he was having trouble breathing.

            "I'm not taking any chances. This boy has been through enough! This is his worst yet!" Madam Pomfrey scolded, "Broken bones, fifty foot dives, Dementors, dragons… and now you-know-who! It's only a matter of time before he… jumps off a cliff, or something!"

            "Harry saved our and everyone else's lives!" cried Hermione, "It's not like he wanted to end up dead!"

            At that, she gave them a furious look, and shut the door in their faces.

            "Come back tomorrow if he's awake!" she called through the door. Ron gave one last mad look at Hermione, and continued to walk down the deserted corridor. 

            "Better get to the hall," he muttered miserably, "Bet Percy's keeping everyone awake with his stupid pep talk."

            They slowly made their way down the empty corridors, and Ron pushed open the door to reveal the Great Hall. It was packed crowded with restless Gryfindor's, obviously waiting to hear when they would come back. Dozens of purple sleeping bags littered the ground.

            "Harry still unconscious," said Ron, looking around, "He looks like he's in really bad shape, though. Madam Pomfrey wouldn't even us see him!"

            "That's what's wrong with the old git," grumbled Fred, who was climbing into his own sleeping bag.

            "Doesn't know what lengths people will reach if they had a friend in there with her," George said, who was already in his bag, "We nearly blew up the door to get to Ginny. Caught her hair on fire a few years ago. Pomfrey was furious."

            Hermione didn't hear much more of this. She sadly grabbed a purple sleeping bag, climbed into it, and closed her eyes, letting her tears flow silently down her cheek.

            He most horrible thing in her life has come true. Harry being close to death, and there was nothing that anyone could do. What was Cedric doing… alive? Were she and Ron hallucinating? No, she couldn't have been. Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall could see him fine. Then why was he there? The most odd thing kept popping into Hermione's head. What did Dumbledore mean by Harry giving his life to another if he was alive? Something was up.

…~'*'~…

A/N: I almost gave up on this story, but I made a goal for myself to finish every story I posted on FF.net. Hope you're enjoying!


	3. Returning from the dead

Hermione couldn't sleep that night, even though it was now early morning. It was as though every sound in the Hall was magnified to ring your ears, weather it was Percy's continuous snores, or the wind rattling the windows. Her mind was fixed on one thing. Harry, and if he was at least awake.

 The way he looked in the hospital bed hurt Hermione's head like a terrible headache that had no cure. It was like another flashback of last year. His body all bloody and gashed, with his mangled robes reduced to rags. The thing is, Harry had dueled Voldemort twice, and he was more successful this time. That lifted her spirits a tiny bit. How many fully trained wizards were up to the challenge to take on Voldemort single-handed? And Harry was the only one Voldemort had as his target, no matter how many times he had slipped from his grasp. She let her tears slowly flow down her cheek, and onto her already soaked pillow. Nothing could make her feel better.

...~`*`~…

            Amazingly enough, Hermione had gotten through the night. She was fighting the urge to run headlong into the infirmary to meet Harry the entire sleepless night. Instead, she packed up her sleeping bag that morning, with the rest, and tried her best not to break down. She hadn't heard from Cedric or Harry at breakfast that morning.

            "I 'speck Harry should be better by now," said Ron, trying to cheer her up, "I bet Madam Pomfrey's forcing an ugly potion down Harry's thought as we speak."

            This made her feel I little better, as she remembered the time she had feed Harry skele-grow the night Lockhart had de-boned his arm in a Quidditch match.

            "Wait… that's Cedric," gasped Ron, forgetting about his bacon sticking half way in his mouth, "What does he think he's doing?"

            Sure enough, Hermione spun around, and saw Cedric, looking very nervous indeed, headed silently to the Ravenclaw table. She could just see Cho through the bobbing heads. She looked stunned. The entire hall had gone silent, and the sound as if of angry bees was buzzing through the air. But then, Malfoy took this opportunity to make a fool of himself. To Hermione's disgust, he jumped to his feet from the Slytherin table, and screeched at the top of his lungs.

            "Go back to where you came from, Diggory! You didn't even beat Potter-"

            "SHUT UP, MALFOY!" yelled every voice in the great hall. Malfoy looked around, looking strangely defeated, and flopped down into his seat, almost to the verge of tears.

            Then, a muffled cry brought her back to her senses, and she spun around. She could see Cho making a mad dash to Cedric, and leaping into his arms, bursting into tears. Even as Cedric tried his best to keep her calm, her wailing continued for a good long. Cho reluctantly let go of him, and laid a kiss on his cheek, sending Fred and George into a verge of giggles.

            "Oh, grow up!" mouth Hermione to them, glancing at them in anger. Cho and Cedric sat down at their house tables, and Hermione saw immediately the entire Hufflepuff table lunge at Cedric, in half joy, and half amazement. Just then, Dumbledore silently stood up from the staff, beaming at all the surprised faces.

            "I imagine this is a small bit of a shock to you all," he said, "I cannot tell you exactly how this had happened. Perhaps Harry Potter will tell anyone who asks him if he desires you to do so."

            Ron and Hermione looked at each other, bewildered. Dumbledore continued.

            "I'm afraid Harry had made a few hard choices last night when he was forced to duel Lord Voldemort."

            At this, the students who did not know Harry had done this, pure terror dawned on their faces.

            "Voldemort offered him a choice, that he had no way out but to give to Harry. The same event had happened between them. Their wands connected again, like last year in the third task. I understand Harry has not told you all, as there are things you aren't relied upon to know," he drew a long, breath, "At this time, Harry had a choice. He could bring back one or two people in which Voldemort, himself, had killed. He could have chosen his dead parents, Lily and James Potter, or Cedric Diggory."

            Hermione could feel more tears cloud her eyes, and Ron looked as though he had ran straight into a sleeping dragon.

            "Harry had chosen Cedric, as he knows, oddly enough, that most of you think Harry had killed him. I want you all to know how big of a sacrifice he has made," Dumbledore continued, sternly, "And I stand by what I have said earlier. Harry has given his life to another, like Cedric for instance. Harry's dead parents would have meant his whole life to him, but he chose not to be shellfish, and hand this remarkable chance to Cedric. And for that, I honor him."

            Then Dumbledore sat back down, lapsing the hall into a deadly silence. Cho looked from the stunned Gryfindor table, to Cedric in complete shock, while he was sulkily starring at the table. Hermione suddenly burst into tears, and buried her face into her arms. Ron starred at her, his freckles gone under his pale white skin.

            Harry had indeed given his entire life to another, and it was the saddest thing Hermione had ever heard of.


	4. Happy ending, happier beginnings...

"Hermione, come on. Maybe we can shove Madam Pomfrey out of the way to get to Harry."

            Ron was tugging on the sleeve of Hermione's robes, clearly wanting to get away from all the starring eyes as fast as possible. He dragged her out of the hall, and down the charms corridor. Hermione let out a wail, and whipped away her tears on her robes.

            "I-I can't believe Harry _did _that!" she cried. Ron snorted.

            "Why wouldn't he?" he asked, "You know he's not like Malfoy. Selfish and all stuck up. Strutting around the school like he owns the place…."

            Hermione almost wouldn't rather see Harry at the moment. Her heart was sore from all the details Dumbledore had just given them. Malfoy didn't help much but send the hall into another fanatic fit of rage. No wonder Harry had never told her about the third task last year in the tournament. She would hate it if she had made herself bring him up to tell her. It would be the worst thing for him to re-live that night. She wasn't ready to push the subject with it any farther than Dumbledore had told them. But yet, she had a feeling Ron would, and she couldn't stop him.

Shortly after, they hit the hospital wing, and Ron pounded on the door. Madam Pomfrey's red face appeared in the door almost at once.

"Oh no, you don't-" she started, but Ron was just about ready to burst.

"We _need_ to see Harry!" he half yelled, "Is he awake yet?"

She looked them over quickly, and her red face vanished. Hermione though she saw her smile slightly.

"He is awake, yes," she answered, "Well… just for a minute then. But be careful. He's in a bad way."

Hermione's eyes widened at her last comment, as she opened the door further to let them in, and walked out when they entered, closing the door behind her. 

They both turned around to face the room, and saw only one hospital bed still occupied. Hermione saw an enormous black shaggy dog lying on the floor. She recognized this dog as Sirius, Harry's godfather. It whined, and dropped its head to the ground. Ron sighed, dashed over to him, and started to scratch its ears, leaving Hermione to Harry.

She approached him cautiously, and gasped at what she saw. Harry looked horrible. His eyes were still closed, and a white blanket was draped over him. His bandages were gone, yet he still had a few deep gashes over his cheeks and arms. But that wasn't what worried her. His eyes were red and swollen, as if he had been through a dozen rough nights without any sleep, and he looked as though he had drunken several bottles of skele-grow.

She had never seen him look this miserable. Ron had seen this too, and he had to grab a chair for support. Hermione wailed, and collapsed onto a stool next to Harry's bed. Sirius had returned to his usual form with a small _pop_.

"A few nights of sleep for him, and he'll be better," he said to Hermione, but he looked worried. She noticed he didn't look at all like the last time she had met him. He was no longer as skinny as he once was, and it looked as though he had been groomed. 

"He cleared your name, though," muttered Ron, fiddling with a bed sheet "He caught Peddigrew yesterday."

"Yes, Dumbledore told me. Peter's in Azkaban now, and not too happy about it," said Sirius, removing the sheet from Ron in case he had reduced it to a rag.

"Cedric met up with Cho," Ron said, "She looked really happy. She owes Harry a bundle."

But he froze, and Hermione could see why. Harry's bedspread had started to shift around, and turn over. Then she saw Harry sit up, and rub his swollen eyes.

"Harry!" gasped Ron, "You feeling all right?"

"Yeah… it's just my head," replied Harry, running his finger over his scar. He winced. Hermione drew a great, shuddering gasp, leaped up, and swung both arms around Harry's neck, sobbing.

"I can't believe y-you did that, H-Harry!" she cried, "What C-Cedric must t-think of you n-now!"

"Hermione, it's nothing to cry over!" said Ron, as Harry patted her awkwardly on the back.

"But- it is something to cry over!" Hermione said, burring herself into Harry, who was looking at Sirius, "You weren't there!"

"Neither were you, Hermione," Harry reminded her, "It wasn't as bad as you think."

Hermione raised her head, letting Harry pick her off his chest.

"Well, it had to be worse than last year, right?" she muttered, "And you were completely torn by that time! The way you duelled you-know-who… the way you came back! And Cedric died! You saw You-Know-Who murder Cedric!"

"I know I did, Hermione, and it was worse than last year, but there wasn't as much stress," answered Harry, his emerald eyes fixed on Hermione.

"How can you not have stress pounding over you, duelling you-know-who and all? Blimey, I'd died of the stress," said Ron, starring at Harry in awe.

"You weren't in the tournament. Ron, fighting a Hungarian Horntail is not exactly peaceful and easy," said Sirius, looking at Harry proudly, "It is stress and pain beyond anything you can imagine, being in Harry's place in the tournament. And there weren't any death eaters in the third task, as I recall."

"Death eaters are a little dim. I'd rather face a dragon like that one," mumbled Harry, "It left scorch marks all over my robes."

"But why did you and you-know-who's wands connect like that? The way Cedric had come back, and all. It seems rather… odd," said Hermione said. Harry nervously looked over at Sirius, who shrugged.

"What?" asked Ron, dumbstruck.

"You know how everyone says it's a horrible thing to be put in Slytherin?" Harry asked them, and Hermione nodded, "The sorting hat did try to put me in Slytherin. It could see Voldemort's powers in me."

Ron starred at him.

"Voldemort put some of his powers into me when he tried to kill me. Dumbledore told me a while ago," Harry continued, his voice barely getting past a whisper, but they heard every word.

"You can guess why I haven't told you. I could have been a Slytherin,"

"But- the wands. How did they do that?" asked Ron, who was at the edge of his seat, dying to hear more, "I don't think ordinary wands can do that, Harry."

"When I was buying my wand in my first year, Olivander told me he sold the brother of my wand to Voldemort," Harry said, ringing his hands, "When Voldemort aimed a curse at me the same time I did… I suppose my wand wanted to join his."

"And what would happen after that?" asked Hermione eagerly.

"Well, last year right after Voldemort killed Cedric, and duelled me… our wands connected," he told them, nervously, "And the ghosts of Cedric, Bertha Jorkins… someone else, but I don't remember him… and my mum and dad came out of his wand end. They told me to grab the cup with Cedric and go back."

Hermione starred at him with sad eyes, and Harry looked up at her.

"But it didn't happen again this time. Only last year…" he drifted off, and laid his head back onto the pillows. Hermione gripped his hand tighter than necessary, and it began to turn a deep purple, but Harry didn't notice.

"So, Cho's happy to see Cedric again, eh?" he asked, trying to left his spirits, "I thought she would be."

"Yeah, but so was everyone else," said Ron, grinning, "Malfoy tried to mess it all up though. Said Cedric was a loser because he didn't beat you in the tournament. Everyone turned on him, though. You should have seen his face!"

"Hope the slime ball knows when to keep his fat mouth closed from now on," said Harry, a weak smile playing on his lips. Ron chuckled.

"Er… Ron, I need to talk to you outside," said Sirius, who, until now, Hermione thought had gone. He was looking from Harry to Hermione with some sort of strange lopsided grin. Ron gave him a strange look, and reluctantly followed him out of the infirmary. 

"What was that all about?" said Harry in confusion. Hermione shrugged.

"Never mind them, Harry," she said distractedly, "They've just got to grow up. Both of them."

"Yeah," laughed Harry, as he sat up, "I bet Sirius acts just like he did in his school days. And Ron… well, you know Ron," he grinned.

After a few moments of silence, Hermione started to get nervous. There she was, sitting next to an infirmary bed with Harry, who was half naked, in it. It made her stomach quiver in embarrassment. Perhaps Sirius and Ron would save her by coming back inside? But no. It was so quiet that Hermione could hear Harry's soft breathing.

After what seemed like hours, Harry sighed, and swung his leg over the bed. Hermione jumped to her feet.

"Harry, don't move! You're hurt!" she said in horror. Harry starred at her.

"I'm perfectly fine, Herm," he said, and he swung his other leg over so both his feet dangled off the edge. Hermione unwillingly nodded.

"So, what happened when I was out of it?" asked Harry as he gestured Hermione to sit at the end of his bed. Hermione obeyed, climbing up and crossing her legs in a sitting position with a wide smile.

"Oh, you know… this and that," she said, "We had to sleep in the Great Hall once… and Percy kept everyone up with his pep talk about not roaming the halls… I was dead tired."

Harry smiled.

"And everyone was so shocked! With you gone and Cedric suddenly sitting at the Hufflepuff table! I'm surprised the reporters aren't flocking here!" Hermione went on, "And we had to fight Madam Pomfrey to get to you a while ago. She wouldn't let us see you, but then I guess she was on good intensions. You looked pretty beaten up and bruised. Ron was planning to raid the infirmary at night!"

"S'pect Ron would do that," laughed Harry

"Yeah, and when everyone found out you caught Peter Pettigrew! You should have seen Malfoy's face! It was too good-"

"Hermione Granger, is that vengeance I hear in your voice?" said Harry with a look of faked shock. Hermione punched his arm lightly.

"Don't joke, Potter, or you'll end up as something at the bottom of my shoe… joking," said Hermione with a smile, and Harry starred, "Let's just say I gained some confidence while you were gone."

"Ah… maybe I should knock myself out again, eh?" said Harry.

"Don't you _dare!"_ gasped Hermione, but Harry's wide eyes assured her he was teasing, "I mean… just don't."

"All right. I'll try not to. Just don't break down again, okay?" said Harry, but this time he looked serious, "Too many people have been upset over me."

He suddenly looked very distant, and Hermione suspected his sacrifice was still heavy on his shoulders. Hermione pulled herself up and gave Harry a hug.

"Harry, you're like family to me," said Hermione quietly, "Sirius finally has someone to care for and Ron has his brilliant best friend. You just need to realize how important you are to some people."

Harry didn't do much of anything. It seemed as though he was sure Hermione would release him, knowing Hermione was very reluctant to get close. But Hermione could feel his shoulders relax once he hugged her back. He wrapped her arms around her waist and sighed into her hair.

"It's a good thing you just told me that," said Harry, "I've been sorting that out since last year. Finding out who means a lot to me."

Hermione could have stayed like that forever, Harry's chin resting on the top of her head as she sat next to him. They stayed like that for a while until Hermione thought of something. It almost broke her heart to say it with a straight face.

"And Cho would be under that list, right?" she said, though not letting of Harry, "Of the people you care for?"

"Where'd you hear that?" said Harry, sounding genuinely surprised, "Sure, I care for her but… what're you getting at?"

"I've heard that you liked her since our third year," said Hermione, and her stomach plummeted a few feet. Harry thought for a moment.

"Well, I wont lie to you… I did, but it sort of ended in the middle of last year. I dunno why… I guess I just grew out of it."

            They let go of each other, and Hermione was barely able to grasp the fact that she'd look a little foolish jumping at him again. Instead, to her embarrassment, she blurted out, "Then whom _do_ you like?"

            Harry starred at her, eyebrows raised.

            "I'm sorry, Harry, I shouldn't have asked that. It's not my business," apologized Hermione, "I mean… if you found out who I like… I'd be horrified! I've known him for _years_ now and he happens to know me very well, so he'd be a bit… uh… yeah."

            Harry smiled a little, and nodded. He was about to say something, but all of a sudden, the doors of the infirmary burst open, and Lee Jordan ran inside, a Gryfindor banner tied around his neck like a cape. 

"Hey, Harry! Enough with the love fest! It's time to party in the Great Hall! Everyone's there! Well, accept the Slytherins, those filthy, slimy blokes," howled Lee, waving his hands around, his eyes wide with enthusiasm.

            "Okay," said Harry, who was smiling very widely, "I'll meet you there!"

Lee ran out, screaming. Harry carefully climbed out of bed and stood, half naked in front of Hermione. Thankfully, Madam Pomfrey hustled into the room, carrying sheets. She frowned at Harry.

"I was just going to the Common Room," stammered Harry, who looked suddenly forlorn. But to his and Hermione's surprise, she smiled kindly and held out what she was holding to him. Hermione had a vague reflection of a Mrs.Weasley in front of her eyes.

"Then you can't very well go down there like that," said Madam Pomfrey. Harry grinned, and eagerly accepted the clothes.

"Thanks, Madam Pomfrey! Hermione, I'll see you downstairs, Ok?"

"Sure, Harry."

Harry skidded into the next room to change as Madam Pomfrey left for her office again. Hermione left for the Common Room, feeling better than she ever had in her life. Harry was well, the Slytherins were isolating everyone else, Peddigrew was caught, she had managed to find out a few things about who Harry liked, and Voldemort would surely keep away from Hogwarts for now. 

When Hermione walked into the Great Hall, she had to blink a few times to realize what she was seeing was real. Every Gryfindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw was there, carrying cauldron cakes and butter beer and custard creams and chocolate frogs by the dozens. Fred and George, who were both wearing their sweaters over their heads, were standing on the Slytherin table, dousing the benches with their bottles of butter beer. Nearby, Seamus and Justin were dancing over a Slytherin banner that they had torn from the wall. Hermione smiled despite everything.

"Hermione!"

Hermione looked around to find Ron and Sirius standing aside, waving her over to them. They both looked amazingly immature, their cheeks red and big smile stretched across their faces. Wondering what in the world they were up to now, Hermione approached them.

"What?"

"Hey, what'd you do when we were gone?" asked Ron with a snicker. Sirius put a hand up to his mouth, looking around aimlessly, his head quivering. He took a startled glance at Hermione's annoyed face, and retreated down the nearby corridor. A moment later, Hermione heard the sound of him exploding with hoot of laughter.

"Really!" said Hermione vehemently, her cheeks burning of embarrassment. Ron shrugged, grinning ear to ear.

"Urgh…"

"Hey! It's _Sir_ Potter of Hogwarts!" shouted Fred and George in unison, pointing at the marble staircase.

Harry had arrived. There he stood, in his jeans, the bandages around his arm tucked under a long-sleeved pullover. He was grinning looking very happy indeed. A few Ravenclaws and Gryfindors draped a Gryfindor flag around his shoulders at once, and Harry, looking slightly embarrassed, tried to warn them off. But, like all the other times, he couldn't stop a horde of people strangling him to tie it.

"No, really, I'm fine… _argh!_ Who did that! _Parvati?"_

Hermione decided to sit this one out. Sure, it was her best friend's party, but she'd still be there. She figured that Harry would have enough screaming enthusiasts on his hands. Not that she'd _be_ one of them. She found a place at the end of the Gryfindor table as far away as you could be from the party at the other end of the hall and sat, sighing.

Soon enough, Harry was forced into a chair at the Hufflepuff table and offered platters after platters of food that was nicked from the kitchens. Meanwhile, Hermione picked up a book that was sitting at the table. She looked at the cover. '_The Greatest Wizards and Witches of all time'_, it read. Hermione flipped through it.

"It must be very old," she said to herself, "Harry's not in it." She blushed in embarrassment.

"AAAAHHHHH!" screamed Neville, who had just made the mistake of eating something the twins offered him. But that was typical. Hermione kept reading the first chapter… then the second. She was on the third chapter and really, it wasn't very interesting. Sir Hujkler of Camelot didn't have much of a story to tell. She looked across the room and saw that everyone was dining on cauldron cakes now, Harry with a extra large slab. And to Hermione's alarm, he saw her look at him and grinned. Hermione's stomach twisted in nervousness as she noticed Harry was getting up from the table and excusing himself from the corner of her eye. She pretended to read the book, hoping to look convincing.

Footsteps made their way to Hermione, who had a sudden case of serious butterflies, and they stopped in front of her.

"Coming to join in, Hermione?" Harry asked her gently, "There's plenty of cauldron cakes. Unless you want to read."

Hermione looked up to find him smiling warmly down at her, making an inviting gesture with his hand. She sighed and put down her book. "Sure, Harry. It wasn't a good book anyways."  
            She followed Harry to the Hufflepuff table, noticing her legs were oddly jelly-like and wobbly. She was trying her hardest to not fall flat on her face, but it was incredibly tough. Ron had ushered Harry to sit next to him, and Hermione was left to sit in the only available seat three places from his. She smiled nervously, wondering if she was upset about it or not. Well, it wasn't like she was horrified that Harry couldn't sit next to her… but her stomachache worsened, oddly enough.

"Canary cream, Hermione?" offered George, holding out a whole tray of them with a big smug grin on his face. Neville, who had erupted into purple blotches all over his face, shook his head behind his back. Unfortunately for him, Fred and noticed. "We'll let that go, Longbottom, but I wont be so forgiving next time."

Hermione ate one spoonful of cauldron cake, but she politely refused any further offers; she didn't trust any food on the table, with the twins around anymore. Even Lavender and Parvati were refusing food. But they were writing huddled around a role of parchment, giggling excitedly.

"What're you writing?" Hermione asked them, surprising herself with her own nosiness, but she had nothing better to do. To her surprise, Parvati ripped off the part they were writing on and handed to her with a smile. Hermione read it with raised eyebrows:

**_Guess what, Hermione?_**

            Hermione starred at it. She was about to ask Lavender, who was snickering in her napkin, what was up, until Seamus interrupted.

            "Guess what. Hermione? I know something you don't know," he told her with a laugh. Hermione shrugged, and said, "Well, it's good that you know _something."_ But he didn't seem upset. He winked and passed her a piece of parchment identical to the one Parvati gave her. She read it curiously:

**_Guess what, Hermione? I know something you don't know. It has to do with you and Harry._**

            It came to Hermione that Seamus and Lavender had gone mad. Everyone was still celebrating and eating treats, but they and Lavender were watching her with wide eyes. Her confused thoughts were interrupted yet again by Dean, who said, "Guess what, Hermione? I know something you don't know. It has to do with you and Harry. You've been best friends since first year, right?"

            "Yes, why?" said Hermione slowly, wondering what was going on. But she found another piece of parchment shoved into her hand by Justin. She, like with the others, read it curiously:

            **_Guess what, Hermione? I know something you don't know. It has to do with you and Harry. You've been best friends since first year, right? You share the same mind, the same thoughts and the same classes together._**

            Hermione was about to burst with curiosity, looking at all the pieces of parchment in her hands.

"I don't know what's wrong with all of you, but you're scaring me," she told them, but Ernie Macmillan had interrupted this time. 

"Guess what, Hermione? I know something you don't know. It has to do with you and Harry. You've been best friends since first year, right? You share the same mind, the same thoughts and the same classes together. And you barely ever argue," he laughed with glee, "It's a wonder how you two stay so close as friends and just as friends."

Hermione had looked down the table at Harry to see if he was watching all of this, but Ron was keeping his busy with showing him his new moves for chess with the salt and peppershakers. She was just about to speak to them until Lee Jordan had handed her another piece of parchment:

**_And it's not a surprise you aren't 'best friends' anymore. It's something more. That's right, we all know you fancy Harry. You know, you should really check if there's the whole Hogwarts School standing behind the infirmary door before talking to Harry about whom he likes. We all know who it is._**

Hermione jumped to her feet in anger, but it didn't help matters that most people were grinning and watching her.

"What is wrong with you all?" she stammered heatedly, "You were listening to us?" she was silent for a few moments, realizing that Harry had turned to look at her, his green eyes curious, "How do you know who Harry likes?" 

There was a chorus of snickering. Cedric Diggory, who was getting to his feet, was grinning the widest, "We know. She's standing right in front of us…"

_Ah, no,_ thought Hermione in fright. She knew what was coming up. Everyone besides Harry, who was looking very perplexed, laughed even harder. They all shouted something that rang in Hermione's ears like it was shrieked through a megaphone.

**"HARRY LIKES _YOU, _HERMIONE!"__**

It was followed by a round of unbearable laughter that shook the magical ceiling and rattled the platters beneath the table. Hermione stood silent for a moment, looking around at everyone, her stomach loosing its feeling of butterflies. They were all looking at Harry now. She looked at him too. She saw him standing, his goblet of pumpkin juice balancing on his hand, eyes bright and inviting. He raised his goblet in a suggestive manor.

"Er… surprise?" he said, obviously not knowing what was being planned. He smiled at Hermione. She smiled back. 

Funny how friends can see right through your expression to your desires and wishes whenever they pleased, and that night, it was made apparent that even the smallest movement you'd make could give away a portion of your soul. Something that could change your life for the better or worse. But who had heard of changing it for the worse? What was worth a few well-used tears and a quite a few cuts and bruises was the reward… Hermione's and Harry's reward of each other. 

**…THE END…**

…~'*'~…

**AN: EVERYONE: GET THE NEXT _ENTERTAINMENT WEEKLY_ MAGAZINE ON JUNE 7TH! There's never before seen stills of the Chamber of Secrets movie, including Harry (who looks positively… uh… _ravishing_ *teehee* He went through a major growth spurt, I suppose…) looking incredibly beaten up in the Chamber of Secrets, the bloody writing of the 'enemies of the heir… beware' sign and also a pic of Harry and Malfoy duelling!!  NO, this is NOT a joke! I'm 100% serious! If you want, see the pics here --- (http://www.ew.com/ew/report/0,6115,254304~1~0~asneakpeekat,00.html)  AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *runs away SCREAMING*******


	5. NOT part of the story, but indicates my ...

This is just a little thing to show peps which stories I'm currently working on and finished:

A Little Switch-a-roo on Hermie: FINNISHED

A Time And Age: FINNISHED

Harry Potter and the Sporadic Pheniox: Most likely to be deleated as I have no idea why I started it. I'm no going anywhere with it. Sorry.

Hermione School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: Same statement as above.

Hermione and the Snow Day: FINNISHED

Mayhem in the Castle: FINNISHED

Note Passing: FINNISHED

Reign: Just a short poem I wrote, so obviously, it's FINNISHED

The Tournament of Demontarity: One of my strongest story and I am still writing more of it.

The Truth- On Parchment: FINNISHED

The Unwanted Visitor: FINNISHED

The Vampire's Curse: Another one of my strong stories that is still going strong. The others are already finished.

Trading Sides: NOT finished. Will get to it sometime this year… sorry. It's next on my list and I won't update till it's done.

That's all! There WILL be more stories posted, and I will work on a few that include:  A special Hogwart's Musical that is like Grease more than anything and that includes some songs I have written, a story called 'The Road To Reality' that includes the majority of the characters grown up and independent, but Harry hasn't been seen in many years. Can't say anymore than that, but I think it'll be as big as my 'Tournament of Demontarity' story. Also, soon to come out is something special that has never been attempted on FF.net. *grin*


End file.
